


Taking the Reins

by DiamondbackMako16



Series: Double Onward [2]
Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Colt's father, Colt's mother, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, OC Character Death, OC's - Freeform, Pre movie, Pregnancy, tie in to my Twin Times the Trouble fic, young Colt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26458843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondbackMako16/pseuds/DiamondbackMako16
Summary: *Pre-Movie**Tie-in/ very early Prelude to my 'Twin Times the Trouble' fic*Colt always wanted to be a police officer, just like his father. He actually envisioned himself working along side his dad some day.A father-son duo, working in the same department.It was all Colt ever dreamed of...Unfortunately, death doesn't care for children's dreams.
Relationships: OC/OC
Series: Double Onward [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764514
Comments: 7
Kudos: 1





	1. The Bronco Family

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Onward belongs to Disney/Pixar and director Dan Scanlon.  
> Credit for the screenplay and story belongs to Dan Scanlon, Jason Headley and Keith Bunin.
> 
> Once again, this story takes place in my 'Twin Times the Trouble' verse, but waaay before the twins are even born. 
> 
> Heck, Colt's only ten years old at the beginning of this fic...his daughters won't be due for a loooong time. 
> 
> Also, Colt's mom is a lot nicer in this fic than she is in 'A Father's Protection' (which is a completely different verse). 
> 
> Final note: Colt's parent's names are my own invention.  
> Orion Bronco  
> Nova Bronco
> 
> Final, final note: In the Art of Onward book, there is a bunch of concept art sketches of Colt. Amongst them are a couple of sketches of Colt with Laurel. One involves him dipping Laurel as they dance, and the other (in the same concept style) involves him holding Laurel close to his chest, and the two are looking deep into each others eyes all lovey and what not. 
> 
> Colt's concept in these two sketches is what I have in mind when I think of what Colt's father may look like.

“Mom?”

“Yes, honey?”

“Can…can I have a _tiny_ hint on what the surprise is?”

“Mmm… _no_. You have to wait until your father and I get back from our date.”

“Aww, _mom_.”

“I’m sorry, but you’re going to have to be patient.”

…

“Can I take a guess?”

“ _Colt_ …”

“Okay, okay, I’ll wait till you and dad get back.” The ten-year-old foal relented as he turned his attention back to his homework.

“And don’t say anything about it to your father either,” The Blood Bay mare said from her spot at the kitchen counter, “it’s _his_ surprise too.” She approached her son and placed a plate of sliced apples in front of the young centaur.

Colt’s ears perked as he plucked up a red slice, “It’s dad’s surprise too?” he repeated before taking a bite and chewing in thought.

His mother nodded, “It’s big news, and I want to make sure the mood and the moment’s _just_ right before I tell your dad-”

“And then you’ll tell _me_ , right?” Colt interrupted as he finished his slice before plucking up a green piece.

“ _Yes_ , we’ll tell you afterwards.” The mare smiled ran a hand through her son’s short, brown locks. Bless his little hearts…

Colt smiled along and made to take another bite before pausing, “Wait…the surprise is just _news_? You’re just going to _tell_ us something?” he wrinkled his nose in disapproval. He really thought his mother was going to _give_ him something, like…an actual _object_.

“The news _is_ the surprise, but we’ll all be getting something out of it…we just need to be _patient_.” She pinched Colt’s cheek in playful reprimand.

Colt rubbed the spot in thought, “…are you having a baby?” he asked bluntly.

The mare blinked at the innocent accusation, “What…why would you think _that_?”

Colt shrugged, “It was just a guess. Ginger Greenhouse’s parents said the same thing to her when _her_ mom was going to have a baby.” He explained.

Colt’s mother winced.

Yeah, she remembered Colt saying something about that last year before asking for a sibling of his own…

“So? _Am_ I getting a little brother or sister?” Colt pressed; his afterschool snack now forgotten.

The centauress sighed. What was she _supposed_ to do? Say ‘no’ and then come back a few hours later and say ‘oh just kidding! You _are_ getting a new sibling!’? She couldn’t lie to her son like that…not after he had used his junior detective skills and put the pieces together on his own…

“I…” she sighed in defeat, “ _Yes_ …you’re going to be a big brother-”

“ _Yes_! I _knew_ it!” Colt cheered as he scrambled to his feet, “ _I’m_ getting a little brother!” he pumped his fists in excitement.

The mare couldn’t help but laugh at her son’s enthusiasm, “ _Or_ a little sister.” She added.

Colt paused, “A _sister_ …” he breathed before nodding in approval, “Yeah, I’d like a little sister…” his smile grew, “I’m gonna be the _best_ big brother _ever_!” he promised.

His mother cupped his round cheeks and planted a kiss on his nose. The same nose he had inherited from his father, “I know you will. You’re such a good colt.” She kissed him again, this time on the forehead.

Colt closed his eyes in bliss as he soaked up his mother’s love and affection.

The sound of a car door closing caught the duo’s attention, “ _Dad’s_ home!” Colt announced in excitement.

“Remember, don’t say anything to your father!” The mare reminded, “Don’t even _mention_ a surprise.”

“Got it mom!” Colt promised with a salute.

The front door opened and Colt dashed to greet his father.

“Dad!”

Colt’s father, a toned, Bay stallion, smiled as his son threw his arms around his torso, “Hello son.” He greeted warmly as he hugged the colt back, “How’s my little stallion? Did you have a good day at school?”

Colt’s ego swelled at the grown-up term, “ _Yeah_ I did! Today was my turn to be the teacher’s assistant _and,_ I got an A-plus on my math test!” he bragged as he backup and allowed his dad to enter the house.

The larger centaur continued to smile as he turned and shut the door, “That’s _great_ son! I’m proud of you!”

“He gets his brains from his mama.” Mrs. Bronco boasted playfully as she approached the two most important males in her life.

Mr. Bronco focused his smile on his wife, “He sure does…” Colt backed out of the way as his parents moved and kissed in greeting, “And how’s the most beautiful mare in town doing?”

Mrs. Bronco cupped her husband’s cheek, “She’s doing better now that her husband’s safe at home.”

Said husband responded by placing a hand under her chin and rubbing his thumb over her lightly freckled cheek, “Hades himself can’t stop me from coming home to my wife and son.”

The mare blushed with a shy smile, “And how went the day of New Mushroomton’s top cop?”

Mr. Bronco, also known as _Commander_ Bronco of the New Mushroomton Police Department, smirked in barley contained excitement, “I’m glad you asked,” he said as he adjusted his glasses, “you see, our Assistant Chief of Police is retiring this Friday, which _means_ someone will have to fill in his position…” he paused to look at his wife and son, “Guess who the Chief has in mind?”

Mrs. Bronco’s jaw dropped in astonishment, “ _You?_ ” her husband nodded, and she cupped her mouth, “Oh _honey,_ that’s _great!_ ” she laughed as she threw her arms around her husband.

“The ceremony’s next week.” Commander Bronco continued as he held his wife.

Mrs. Bronco smiled against the stallion’s thick neck, “Congratulations sweetie…” she breathed, genuinely happy for the love of her life.

If her husband was happy _now_ , just wait till he heard the news of his incoming second child…

“I love you Orion…” she breathed.

“I love you too Nova.” Orion purred back.

Colt, seemingly having been forgotten, scowled at the excessive ‘lovey dovey’ moment with a snort.

Nova’s ear twitched at the sound, and she looked down at her son, “Oh don’t _look_ at us like that…you’re going to go through this someday too.”

Colt’s nose wrinkled, “ _Me_? Being all kissy and huggy? No _way_!” he said as he crossed his arms and shook his head. To be honest, he was okay with hugging, but _kissing_? It was one thing to get kisses from his mom, but to kiss someone _else_? In the _mouth_? _Gross_!

Orion chuckled at his son’s dismissal, “I thought the same thing when _I_ was your age and look at me now,” he stared down into his wife’s hazel eyes, “married to a beautiful wife and with a son of my own.” He looked back at said colt, “Someday, _you’ll_ meet a pretty lady and start a family too.” He paused in thought, “Maybe. But later.”

“ _Much_ later.” Nova agreed.

“At _least_ after high school.”

“ _College_.” The mare corrected.

“ _After_ college.” Orion agreed.

Colt’s eyes bounced between his parents as they spoke, “I don’t know…being married and having kids sounds like a lot of work…”

“It is,” Orion admitted, “ _but_ , you don’t have to worry about it right now. Right now, you just worry about enjoying your childhood and teen years and you can decide if you want to start a family or not later.”

“I just want to be a police officer.” Colt insisted stubbornly.

“Just focus on that goal son. A career is priority number one.” Orion agreed.

“Mm-hm.” Nova hummed, not all too keen on the idea of her baby boy working towards such a risky profession.

Orion gave her a placating kiss on her temple.

Nova sighed in content before snapping back into attention, “What time is it? Our reservations are at 7:45 …” she glanced at the clock. 6:25. “We don’t have much time! _You’ve_ got to shower, and _I_ need to finish getting ready!” she patted her husband’s uniformed chest before turning to their son, “And _you_ need to finish your homework!”

“I’m on it!” Colt said as he turned and made his way back to the table.

Orion leaned down and whispered into his wife’s ear, “Care to join me in the shower?”

“I would, but I’ve already showered.” Nova whispered back. Orion pouted, “But we can still have our fun after dinner, I _promise_.” She gave him a quick peck on the lips before patting his chest again, “Now go get ready!” she urged as she turned and lead the way to their bedroom.

Orion followed obediently, but not without reaching out and giving his wife a playful smack on her rear.

Nova yelped and looked over her shoulder, a mischievous smirk playing on her lips, “ _Orion…”_

“ _Nova_ …” Orion quipped back as the two disappeared behind their bedroom door.

Colt shivered and stuck his tongue out in disgust.

He was _never_ getting married.

* * *

Forty-five minuets later, Orion found himself adjusting his tie in front of the hallway mirror while Nova relayed her instructions to the baby sitter.

“Here’s a list of numbers of the neighbors in case you need them. If there’s an emergency and you need to get ahold of Orion and I, here’s the number to the restaurant. For extreme emergencies, this is the direct number to the police department.” Nova handed the teen elf a list of numbers, “Colt finished his homework, so he’ll probably spend the rest of his evening entertaining himself in his room. Just check in on him every so often.” She glanced over at her son, “He also has permission to stay up past nine tonight.”

Orion raised a brow, “He _does_?”

That was odd…save for the weekends, Nova was usually strict when it came to Colt’s bedtime…

Why was she being lenient tonight?

Nova merely nodded at her husband, “He did very well on his math test, so I think we can reward him with a later bedtime.” She explained.

Orion shrugged, “Makes sense to me.” He said before looking back at the mirror and running a hand over his slicked back hair.

Nova returned her attention to the baby sitter, “We should be back no later than 9:30. But again, if _anything_ comes up…”

“I’ve got the numbers.” The elf said as she held the paper up with a smile.

Nova returned the smile, “Right.” She looked up at her husband as he wrapped an arm around her, “Well, we better get going…Colt, I _know_ you’ll behave for the sitter.”

“ _Of course_ I will mom!”

Nova moved forward to cup her son’s face and placed a kiss on his head, “We’ll see you in a couple of hours.”

“Okay mom.”

Nova stepped back and Orion took her place, “Make sure to watch her back too,” he said, pointing to the young babysitter, “you’re the stallion of the house.”

Colt’s eyes lit up and he gave his father a salute, “Yes _sir_!”

Orion smiled and ruffled his son’s hair, messing it up in the process.

“Well, we better get going. It’s a twenty-minute drive and I don’t want us giving our table away.” Nova urged as she picked up her purse.

Orion moved to open the front door, “After _you_ my dear.”

The couple sent their final farewells as the elf made to close the door, “Bye! Have fun!” the teen called before shutting the door.

The sound of the T.V turning on caught her attention, and she turned to see Colt flipping through the channels.

“Looking for anything in particular?” The sitter asked.

Colt shook his head, “Nah…just looking. My mom and dad usually- oh!” he paused when he came across a relatively frightening looking scene.

“Hey, its _Bad Dreams on Oak Street_!” the elf cheered as she took a seat on the nearby couch.

“Huh?” Colt asked in confusion.

“It’s a scary movie that came out last year, I saw it like _five_ times in theaters.” The sitter explained.

“Oh…” Colt looked back at the screen, his curiosity growing. His parents never really allowed him to watch scary movies. They were convinced he would have ‘nightmares’ or something.

“-but I don’t think your parents would be okay with you watching this.” The teen warned.

Colt looked back at the screen and tilted his head.

It didn’t look _that_ scary…

“I can handle it.” Colt said confidently.

“Are you sure?”

Colt nodded, “I’m not a little foal anymore. I won’t get scared.”

The sitter put her hands up in surrender, “ _Okaaay_ , if you _say_ so.” She relented.

Colt simply lifted his head and settled himself down next to the teen.

He was a young stallion and a future police officer. He was _brave_ like his dad.

He could _totally_ handle anything this ‘scary movie’ could dish out.

* * *

He couldn’t handle it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Onward belongs to Disney/Pixar and director Dan Scanlon.  
> Credit for the screenplay and story belongs to Dan Scanlon, Jason Headley and Keith Bunin.

The Bronco’s arrived at _The Hippogriff Garden_ with ten minutes to spare.

“Looks like its going to be a full house.” Orion noted as he helped Nova out of the vehicle, “It’s a good thing we put in for a reservation.”

Nova adjusted her blouse and glanced at the group of customers waiting outside the restaurant, “A bit more people than we’re used to, but we’ll manage.” She smiled at her husband.

Orion nodded, “That we will.” He held his elbow out for his wife, “My lady…”

Nova giggled and slid her arm through the crook, “My _stallion_ …” she cooed in reply. The two shared a small laugh as they made their way across the parking lot, past the disgruntled customers waiting and towards the reception desk.

A gorgon with a darkened visor smiled at the centaur couple, “Welcome to _The Hippogriff Garden_ , do you have a reservation?”

Orion nodded, “Yes, we have a reservation for two at seven forty-five.”

The gorgon ran a manicured nail down the page of her reservation book, “Under what name sir?”

“Orion Bronco.”

The hostess’ smile grew, “Ah, yes, Mr. and Mrs. Bronco…your table is ready for you.” She motioned to an elf, who swiftly grabbed a couple of menus, “If you’ll follow Mikaela, she’ll show you to your table.”

“Right this way Mr. and Mrs. Bronco.” Mikaela said with a pleasant smile before turning and leading the couple to their spot for the evening.

The duo was led to a table against the wall, where they promptly settled themselves.

Mikaela handed them the menus, “Can I interest you two in some wine this evening?” she looked between the two.

Orion opened his mouth to order their usual when Nova shook her head, “Not for me, no. I’ll just have a glass of water.”

Orion blinked in surprise, “You sure honey? I mean, you _know_ I don’t mind paying a little extra for some wine.”

Nova smiled and shook her head. It was _tempting_ , but in her condition, she wouldn’t be drinking for a while. “I know you don’t sweetie, but…I’m just not in the mood for wine tonight.” She reached over and placed a dainty hand over Orion’s much larger hand and gave it a little squeeze.

Orion, still confused, turned to the waitress, “I’ll have a glass of water too.”

“Sweetie, you don’t have-”

“It’s alright. Just water for us.” Orion repeated.

Mikaela nodded, “Alright. I’ll be back shortly with your drinks.” She said before turning and leaving.

The couple watched the elf leave before Nova turned to her husband, “You didn’t _have_ to settle for water, you know…you could have ordered a glass of iced tea or some soda or even a glass of wine.”

Orion shook his head, “Nah…I shouldn’t be drinking before driving, _regardless_ of how little alcohol I have, and anything else with too much sugar will just ruin _this_.” He motioned towards his toned torso, an arrogant expression plastered on his face.

Nova brought a hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle, “ _Yes_ , that body of yours _is_ rather impressive…but you should know I wouldn’t judge you if you gained some extra weight. I’d love you _all_ the same.”

“And I’d still love _you_ if _you_ gained a few extra pounds. In fact,” Orion’s voice dropped seductively, “I think one of your best looks was when you were pregnant with Colt.”

Nova blushed with another giggle, “ _Orion-_ ”

“I think you’re beautiful _all_ the time, but _gods_ you looked even _more_ beautiful when you were carrying our son around…” Orion breathed as he gazed upon the beauty sitting across from him.

Nova brushed a strand of raven hair behind her ear, “You really think so?” her smile was still present.

Orion nodded, “I do.”

Nova’s grin grew, “Well…I’m _glad_ you think my pregnancy was such a turn on because…” she paused and looked down at her hands, allowing her husband’s curiosity and anticipation to build up.

It worked.

“Because what?” Orion pressed with a tilt of his head.

Nova looked up at the love of her life, her husband, her best friend since _kindergarten,_ the…the father of her _foals_ …

“Nova?”

“Orion…” Nova reached out and took her husband’s hand again, “I’m _pregnant_.”

Orion’s eyes widened. Did she just say…what he _thought_ she said?

“Nova…you…you’re…”

“ _Pregnant_.” The mare repeated.

Orion stared at his wife for his cheeks pulled back in a wide grin, “Oh, _Nova_!” he reached out and took his wife’s hands in his own.

“ _Orion…”_ Nova’s eyes watered with tears of joy.

She loved him _so_ _much_ …

Meanwhile, the stallion’s hearts raced with excitement. A job promotion _and_ a second foal on the way? Orion felt like the _luckiest_ man in town!

“How far are you?” Orion asked.

“Six weeks. I found out about the pregnancy on Monday, but I wanted to wait till tonight to tell you…I wanted it to be special.” She gave a sheepish smile.

“Six weeks…” Orion breathed in awe.

For the past six weeks, their second foal had been developing in Nova’s womb, and they didn’t even know it…

“Are you pleased?” Nova asked as she gazed at her husband.

Orion nodded, “Of course I am! We’ve been talking about having a second foal for _years-”_

“And now it’s happening!” Nova finished, her own excitement growing.

A thought hit Orion, “Does Colt know about this?”

“He figured it out just seconds before you got home.” Nova confessed.

Orion’s chest swelled with pride, “Smart boy.”

“Eh, it was more of a lucky guess.” Nova shrugged, “But yes, he _is_ a smart and clever little colt…and well behaved too! His teacher has nothing but good things to say about him!” she said, taking a moment to brag about her son in public.

Orion chuckled, “Well, lets see if we can make it two for two.”

“With _you_ by my side, I think that’s possible.” Nova confirmed with a sort of arrogant look.

At that moment, Mikaela returned with the couple’s drinks, “Are we ready to order, or do you need a few more minutes?” she asked politely.

The centaurs released their hold on each other and swiftly picked up their menus.

“I’m sorry, we got distracted with some… _much_ welcomed news,” Orion shared another smile with Nova, “I’m afraid we haven’t had a chance to make our decisions yet.”

“We’re going to need a _couple_ more minutes.” Nova agreed.

Mikaela nodded in understanding, “That’s fine. I’ll give you two a bit more time and I’ll be back shortly.”

“Alright, thank you.” Orion said as the elf left to wait on another table.

The couple beamed at each other before getting to work in making their choices.

* * *

After dinner, the couple decided to hit a late-night movie, _The Brunch Club_ , in which they spent the whole film holding hands. Afterwards, the two decided to call it a night and head home.

By the time the couple returned home, it was nearly 10:00 P.M.

“Well, this was _fun_.” Orion said as he made to unlock their front door.

Nova rubbed her husband’s back, “And the nights not over…” her hand slid down over his equine back, “I have one more activity planned for us…”

Orion looked down at the mare, who smiled seductively at him. “ _Do_ you now?” he teased as he returned the gesture. He wrapped his free arm around Nova and pulled her closer to him.

Nova pressed her cheek against Orion’s strong chest, “Mm-hm.”

“Mm-hm.” Orion mimicked as he turned the latch and opened the door.

The two didn’t even get a chance to step hoof into their home before a traumatized Colt launched himself into his mother’s arms.

The mare yelped in surprise as her son buried his face against her humanoid belly and _trembled_ in her hold, “Colt?! What-”

“I don’t want to sleep mom! I don’t want anymore dreams! I _never_ want to sleep again!” Colt whimpered as he clung to his mother’s torso.

A concerned Nova wrapped her arms around her terrified son, “ _What_ in the world…?” she shared a confused looked with Orion.

Helena, the hired babysitter for the night, approached the couple tentatively, “I’m afraid this is _my_ fault…we were watching T.V and that scary movie from last year, _Bad Dreams on Oak Street,_ came on, and Colt wanted to watch it…I _told_ him it would be too scary for him, but his insisted, and I…I let him. I’m _so_ sorry…”

Nova clicked her tongue in disapproval, “ _Colt-_ ”

“The bad guy kills people in their _dreams_!” Colt recounted as he looked up at his mother in fear, “Who _does_ that?!” he finished in a whisper.

“Oh _son_ …” Orion sighed as he looked down at his foal. This was _exactly_ why they didn’t allow Colt to watch scary movies. As smart as the boy was, he couldn’t handle fictional horror very well.

“I’m _really_ , really sorry about this! I _should_ have known better than to listen to him.” Helena apologized again.

Orion shook his head, “No, no, this is on _Colt_. He _knew_ better.” He looked at his son, “I think this is a lesson learned, _right_ son?”

Colt looked up at his father and nodded frantically. No more scary movies for him!

Nova ran a calming hand through her son’s hair, “How much do we owe you for the night, Helena?” she turned her attention to the young teen.

Helena, still looking guilty, shook her head, “Oh…no…after tonight, I don’t think it’s right to ask you all for money.” She sent a sympathetic look in Colt’s direction. Despite the officer’s words, she genuinely felt that it was _her_ fault for letting Colt watch the movie. Yes, Colt was the one that insisted on watching it, but as the babysitter, _she_ should have put her foot down and insisted he watch something else.

Orion on the other hand, seemed to think otherwise as he pulled out his wallet and removed two twenty-dollar bills, “It’s _fine_ Helena. Colt’s going to be okay,” Colt continued to shiver as Nova held him, “no harm done.” He handed the money to the elf, who reluctantly took the bills.

“If you insist…” Helena said as she moved to leave the house.

The centaurs all moved to allow her through.

“Bye Colt.” The teen said with a kind smile as she passed the young boy.

“Don’t go to sleep Helena.” Colt replied softly, “Finley Krogger might get you…” his eyes widened and his hold on his mother tightened.

Nova shook her head at her son’s antics, “Goodnight Helena.” She bid with a patient smile.

“Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Bronco!”

“G’night!” Orion called as the elf entered her car. He gave a final wave as the young woman drove off before turning his attention to his wife and son.

Nova patted at her son’s arms, “Colt, you’re going to have to let go-”

“No!”

“Sweetie, I can’t walk with you _holding_ me like this…” Despite the situation, Nova couldn’t help but give a little laugh at her son’s antics.

“Colt, you need to let go of your mother so she can get in the house.” Orion said patiently.

Colt looked at his father in thought before releasing his mother and moving to wrap his arms around _him_ instead.

“Wha-?! Son, _please_.” Orion said as he patted the foal’s back.

“I’m just scared dad…” Colt whimpered.

Orion rubbed Colt’s back, “I know you are son, but we have to go in the house _sometime_ , and I prefer if we go in _now_.” He reasoned calmly. When the colt _still_ didn’t move, he sighed, “ _Colton_ …”

 _This_ got Colt moving, and he swiftly released his father and dashed into the house.

When his parents resorted to using his full name, he _knew_ they meant business…

Orion followed his foal into their dwellings before turning and shutting and locking the door. He then turned to see that his son had attached himself to his mother once more.

“Colt-”

“I didn’t know the movie was going to be _that_ scary!” Colt blurted out, “I thought I could handle it!”

“Well, _now_ you remember why we don’t let you watch movies like that.” Orion said as he loosened his tie.

“Yeah…” Colt agreed softly as he pressed his cheek against his mother’s side.

Nova placed a hand on Colt’s head and gently scratched at his scalp, “We can’t stay like this all night, sweetie…we _need_ to get to sleep, especially _you.”_

“ _Nooo_ …”

“Yeees, you have school tomorrow.” Nova countered as she nudged her son in the direction of the bathroom, so as to make sure he got ready for bed.

Colt looked to his father for help, “Dad?”

“It’s a school night son, and you’re _not_ skipping school unless you’re sick.” Orion stated with finality.

Colt’s ears dipped, “Well…can I sleep in _your_ room tonight?”

Orion and Nova shared a wide-eyed look.

“…that’s…n-not tonight son…” Orion said slowly, a pang of guilt hitting him when Colt’s face fell into a look of stunned disbelief.

“But…but _why_?!” Colt whined. His ears drooped down and his eyes glazed over with unshed tears, “It’s _just_ for tonight… _please_?”

Nova gave Orion a questioning look, almost as if she was contemplating on giving in to their son.

Under normal circumstances, Orion would have as well _but,_ Nova had already hinted at a night of passion to wrap up their romantic evening, and as much as he loved his son, he also loved his wife, and he wasn’t about to turn down a couple more hours of ‘fun’ with her. What’s more, if he caved and allowed Colt to sleep in their room tonight, he might ask again _tomorrow_ night, and the night after that, and the night after _that_ , and so on and so forth…that whole ‘give them an inch, and they’ll take a mile’ sort of thing.

Nova must have seen something in Orion’s expression as she turned back to their son, “Sweetheart…I know you watched a scary movie and you’re afraid, but you need to realize that it’s _just_ a movie. It’s _not_ real.”

“But-” Colt was cut off as his mother cupped his round cheeks once more.

“Your father and I _promise_ you, there’s _no_ monster or serial killer out there waiting to kill you in your sleep.”

“That’s what the kids’ parents told _them_! Plue, he doesn’t kill people in their sleep. He kills them in their _dreams_.” Colt insisted.

Nova sighed and looked back at her husband.

“Brush your teeth and get ready for bed son. Your mother and I will tuck you in.” Orion sighed as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

“But _dad-_ ”

“Please don’t argue with your father.” She ran her thumb over the small mole on Colt’s left cheek bone. She had a matching ‘beauty mark’ but on her _right_ cheekbone. “Get ready for bed and then come get us. We’ll help you get settle in.”

Still distraught, Colt’s eyes darted back and forth between his parents, but upon seeing no further pity, and not wanting to anger either of his parents, he relented, “Okay…”

Nova smiled, “Wash up.” She then nudged her son in the bathroom’s direction.

The couple watched as their son slowly sauntered off to get ready for bed before turning and heading to their own bed room.

“And you thought he was ready for scary movies.” Nova teased as she removed the black choker she had been wearing.

Orion gave a small chuckle as he loosened his tie, “I haven’t seen him like that in a while.” He then began to unbutton his cuffs, “He’s usually so skeptical about these sorts of things.”

“It’s different when he’s exposed to a visual stimulus that’s _designed_ to install fear.” Nova reasoned, her scientific mind kicking in.

This pleased Orion, who moved up beside his wife and embraced her from behind, “You know I _love_ it when you talk like that…” he purred.

Nova smiled, “Talk like what?” she teased innocently.

“All smart and science-y.” Orion answered before kissing his lover’s neck.

Nova giggled and arched her neck to look at Orion, “ _Science-y_?”

“You know what I meant.” Orion retorted before diving in for another kiss.

Nova closed her eyes and leaned into her mate’s embrace. She _would_ have allowed her husband to continue had a soft knock not sounded from the bedroom door.

The couple turned to see their son watching them from the doorway.

“I’m ready.” Colt said as he eyed his parents warily. They were being all lovey again… _gross_!

Nova straightened out her blouse, “Alright…let’s get you to bed.” She said cheerfully, as if she _wasn’t_ just seconds away from letting Orion have her then and there.

Colt backed away from his parent’s doorway and led the way back to his own room.

“Can you guys at least come check up on me?” Colt pleaded as he dropped down on to his light blue bedding at the far end of the room.

Nova eased herself down next to the foal, followed by Orion. She ran her hand through her son’s hair once more, “Your father and I _always_ check up on you at night Colt.” She grabbed Colt’s blanket and laid it over him. “And every morning, you wake up safe and sound.”

“You have _nothing_ to be afraid of son.” Orion added, “And even if there was, you _know_ I’d tell you and your mother right away. I wouldn’t keep something like that a secret from you… _not_ when your or your mother’s lives could be on the line like that.” He leaned forward and laid a comforting hand on his son’s head, “And you _know_ I’d do everything in my power to you safe…” he looked back at Nova’s belly, “ _all_ of you.”

Nova blushed with a smile.

Colt looked up at his father in admiration, “I wish I was as brave as _you_ dad.”

Orion smiled, “You’re brave too. Standing up to bullies at school…defending your mother while I’m at work.” He looked to his wife as he said this.

With her vivid red coat, hazel eyes, tan skin and raven hair, Nova was a stunning beauty that drew more attention to her than she or Orion liked. It wasn’t uncommon for another stallion- or man in general- to approach her while she was doing something as simple as grocery shopping, and try to ‘work their charm’ on her. Wedding ring be damned, they would flirt or catcall her until she firmly shut them down, usually by throwing out her husband’s profession in their face. And if not that, then Colt- sad to say that he was often a witness to other men trying to seduce his mother- would make it known that his mother was happily married and with a foal of her own.

Hel, Orion could recall at least _one_ particular incident when Colt was only three-years-old…

The family had been out grocery shopping and at one point, Orion had gone off to find something they would need for that night’s dinner. While he went off in search of the item, Nova and Colt remained in the aisle he had left them. Not even five minutes later, a Dapple-Grey stallion approached the mare and foal and began his pursuit. In turn, it didn’t take long for Colt to come to his mother’s defense.

‘ _My_ mommy!’ The tiny colt declared as he stood in front of Nova, harms held out in a ‘T’ fashion, as if he could really block the larger, _unfamiliar_ stallion from his mother.

Nova, for her part, guided her son back to his spot beside her while informing the man that she wasn’t interested, nor was she available.

Orion’s sudden reappearance reinforced the shut-down, and the grey colored stallion was forced to leave dejected and empty handed.

Colt even gave a tiny sort in the retreating centaur’s direction.

So yes, Colt _was_ a brave foal, he was just a bit rattled from a movie, is all.

“You’re one of the bravest foals I’ve ever seen.” Orion insisted.

Colt shook his head, “But I’m not right _now_ …I wanna be brave _all_ the time, like _you_!”

“No one’s brave _all_ the time son. Not even _me_.” Orion corrected. “ _Everybody’s_ afraid of _something_.”

Colt furrowed his brows, “ _You_? But I’ve _never_ seen you scared!”

Orion shrugged, “I try not to show it, but I get scared just like everyone else.”

“But you’re a _police officer_ …” Colt said in confusion. Weren’t cops supposed to be brave?

“Police get scared too. We’re not immune to fear.” Orion explained.

“Really?”

Orion nodded, “Fear is a part of _everyone,_ son. Sometimes, I get dangerous calls, and I get scared…other officers go through the same thing. We just can’t let it dictate us and get in the way of our lives or jobs.”

Colt looked down in thought, “Oh…”

Orion continued, “It’s _okay_ to be scared _even_ as a cop…you just need to stay calm and rational and _try_ to be brave.”

“But you just said it’s okay to be scared.” Colt said skeptically.

Orion nodded, “I did. And it’s true. But when I’m in a dangerous or risky situation and there’s other civilians around, I _have_ to be brave.”

“Why?”

“Because when civilians are in danger, _they’re_ going to be scared, and _they’re_ going to be looking for comfort and guidance. When police are around, they look to _us_ to provide that sense of security. It doesn’t do them any good if we show that we’re afraid while we’re trying to help them.” Orion explained patiently.

“So it’s okay to be scared just…don’t let other people see it.” Colt repeated.

Orion cringed, “That’s how it is unfortunately.”

“Oh…”

“But just because I’m scared, it doesn’t mean I won’t help those that need it. Regardless of the danger, I still willingly put my own safety, and sometimes, my _own life_ on the line, in order to keep civilians and other officers from harm.” Orion finished.

“And _that_ is bravery on its own.” Nova added as she took her husbands hand in her own. She hated having conversations like this, but this was something Colt _needed_ to hear…especially if he was going to follow in his father’s footsteps and join him on the force.

“I _think_ I get it…” Colt said slowly as he replayed his father’s words.

Nova moved closer to her son, “People fear _lots_ of different things, _including_ stuff they see in scary movies.” She adjusted her son’s blanket, “But that’s the thing about movies…they’re _movies_. They’re not _real_. And I hate to scare you like this, but the _only_ dangers you need to worry about are out here…in the waking world.” She looked back at her husband, “And you _know_ your father won’t let _anything_ happen to you.”

Yes. Yes Colt _did_ know that. And it was one of the _many_ reasons he admired his father. If he _ever_ became a father himself, he wanted to be just as good a dad as Orion was.

“You’re _safe_ son,” Orion promised, “As long as I’m around, you, your mother, and your little brother or sister, will be safe. I will _never_ let anything happen to you.”

Colt smiled, “And you’ll be with us for a _long_ time, right dad?”

“For as long as I can son.” Orion confirmed.

“I love you dad.”

“I love you too Colt.”

“Love you mom.”

“I love you _so_ much sweetie.” Nova leaned down to kiss her colt.

“You gonna be alright son?” Orion tested.

Colt nodded.

“Alright, good night son.”

“Good night dad. Good night mom.”

“Sweet dreams, my little stallion.” Colt swelled at his mother’s nickname.

Orion hauled himself to his hooves before reaching down and helping his wife up, “If you need us, we’ll be right next door.” He said, pointing to the wall that separated Colt’s room from theirs.

“Okay dad.”

Nova turned on the small nightlight on Colt’s dresser, “But he won’t need us. He’ll be _just_ fine.”

“Right mom!”

“Atta boy.” Orion smiled as he turned to lead Nova out of the room.

Nova sent her son one last smile before leaving the room and closing the door.

With his parents out of the room, Colt took a deep breath before exhaling slowly. He closed his eyes and nuzzled his cheek into his pillow.

Alright…he could _do_ this…he had been through _thousands_ of peaceful sleeps before and he _always_ woke up in the morning. Thing’s weren’t going to change _just_ because he saw some dumb, scary movie…he had this.

He was brave… _just_ like his mom and dad.

With that, Colt allowed himself to drift off into the land of slumber.

* * *

In their own room, Nova and Orion continued to remove their formal evening wear.

“I think we got our son back.” Nova noted as she brushed through her wavy locks.

Orion chuckled, “ _Next_ time, we’ll leave a note for Helena to make _sure_ Colt doesn’t watch any horror movies.” He agreed as he unbuttoned his long sleeve shirt.

Nova smiled before sauntering up to her husband and taking over the task, “Mm-hm.” She hummed softly. After undoing the last button, she ran her hands over Orion’s toned, bare chest.

Orion shrugged off the piece of clothing before reaching down and pulling Nova’s blouse up and over her head. He swiftly removed her black bra as well.

Now free of clothing, the two met in a passion kiss and embrace.

Nova’s eyes closed in bliss as Orion’s hands roamed over her body, feeling and squeezing anything he could reach, while she did the same to him.

After several moments of foreplay, the two broke apart and looked into each other’s glazed and lust filled eyes.

Nova turned so that her back was to Orion and lifted her tail in invitation. She looked over her shoulder, “ _Take_ me…” she demanded.

Orion obeyed.


End file.
